


It Suits You

by AsagiStilinski



Series: Pridecember 2018 [6]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Atem in dresses, Crossdressing, Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Suit Kink, Suits, Yami Yuugi | Atem has his own body, ygopridecember2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 11:24:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16891677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsagiStilinski/pseuds/AsagiStilinski
Summary: Seto Kaiba hates suitsAtem has always had a great talent for changing his mind





	It Suits You

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6 of Pridecember 2018- "Suit"
> 
> ~~I'm not clever~~

"Just remember-"

"I know, I know, we must make a good impression, but tell me, what is it that this dinner is meant to accomplish again?"

Seto hummed quietly as he straightened his cuffs, turning away from the mirror to grab his jacket

"It's for my horror VR games, up until now most of my games have been fairly kid freindly, mostly centering on Duel Monsters but with a few fantasy games scattered throughout, horror though... that's an entirely different market, I want to run a fully immersive experience with a few of my games before releasing them on the market, to make sure that they go over as well on a larger scale as they do with the test audiences, make sure I don't need to make any other adjustments, that sort of thing, I can't test them at Kaiba Land though, as Kaiba Land is a kid's amusement park, my horror games are far too intense, so I'm looking to partner with Universal Japan for their Halloween experiences to do a large-scale testing, that's why I'm meeting with some executives from Universal tonight to discuss it,"

"Hm? But... it's December, Halloween is nearly a year away," Atem pouted slightly, shifting around in an effort to get his dress zipped

He could just leave the bathroom and ask Seto for help- after all, it isn't as though they hadn't seen eachother in various states of undress (to put it quite mildly)- but he wanted to do this himself

The entire reason he had stowed away in the bathroom to get dressed instead of just dressing in the bedroom with Seto like he usually would was so that he could show off his new dress in completion

"Yes, but to get something this large underway you have to start planning for it months in advance, and with the legal strains as well such as licensing to work around, the sooner the better," Seto explained, glancing breifly at the closed door and breathing a quiet sigh as he straightened his jacket and then reached for his tie

He wished Atem would get dressed out here, but he wasn't petty enough to argue about it

Besides, he above all people knew about the want to make an impressionable entrance

"I see.... well, I'm happy to join you, however, if you wish for me to be silent throughout this meeting please tell me upfront so I can keep myself distracted,"

"Why would I want you to be silent? I'm not taking you as arm candy you know, I want you to talk up the game, having such a horror fan there will be good for the image, not to mention one who scares so easily,"

Atem huffed, finally getting his zipper straightened out and then pulling his jewelry box closer

"Well excuse me for virtual reality not being my particular cup of tea," he grumbled, earning a snort from his boyfreind

"Oh please, it isn't just VR, you were hiding your eyes during an episode of _Goosebumps_ , hell, you practically curled into a ball after asking me to read you that book of ghost stories,"

The pharaoh rolled his eyes, grumbling as he started putting his jewelry on

He loved horror, he really did, but he was also, admittedly, something of a scaredy cat, he frightened easily, especially when jumpscares were involved, he just wasn't used to relating horror and fiction together so it was hard for him to compartmentalize- currently, he hoped that wouldn't be the case for long

"I'm sorry, did you want me to sit through this bore-festival with you or can I stay home and relax?"

"First of all it's 'bore-fest', second of all, I wasn't criticizing you, I was just making an observation,"

"Then I _observe_ that your stone-cold nerves of steel when in the face of any and all horror is almost _frightening_ on it's own, how it is that you designed those games in the first place is beyond me,"

"Are you seriously trying to insult me by pointing out that I don't scare easily?" Seto chuckled, finally finishing with his clothes and stepping back, taking a look in the mirror

He looked fine, he supposed, he never really cared for suits but if he had to wear one, he supposed this looked good enough

"I'm just saying that it concerns me how little horror bothers you," Atem teased, finally finishing his own preparations as well and smoothing his dress out, heart beating just a little faster as he placed his hand on the door handle and stepped out into the bedroom

"Yeah, well-"

Seto paused, the words practically falling out of his head as he turned to stare at his boyfreind

Atem was .... even more beautifull than usual

The evening dress was onyx black, slender and floor-length, with long lace sleeves and a high lace collar around his neck, it looked Victorian, like something Morticia Addams might wear on a special occasion, his ear rings were the classic Egyptian pair he wore whenever he had an excuse, gold with turquoise and carnelian, and a couple of rings on each hand

It was so simple but so elegant and beautifull too, winged eyeliner, golden eye shadow, and just the faintest touch of lip gloss, and dark violet fingernail polish, he looked.... _gorgeous_

Seto couldn't see his shoes, due to being hidden by the bottom of the dress, but he had a feeling they were just as attractive as the rest of his look

"Ah... Seto? .. Hello? Are you still with me?"

That was an excellent question really, Seto could barely think, his mind was so foggy, so... completely and entirely focused on the pharaoh, on his beauty, on how hot the room was suddenly becoming...

"Seto...?"

Without another word, the CEO was shedding his jacket, hurrying to discard his shoes and tie and start peeling off his shirt

"S-Seto, what are you doing!?"

"We finished dressing early, may as well put that time to use,"

"Oh is that so?" Atem huffed, gasping as his lover tugged him closer and immediately gave him a kiss, his scattering _everywhere_ as he started undoing all of Atem's hard work

"And next time, wear a suit, I don't like them nearly as much,"

 

~+~

 

"Alright, a suit, as you wished, now would you please help me with my tie?"

Seto, who had just gotten his jacket back on, turned to glance over his shoulder as Atem exited the bathroom, fully dressed in his suit, make up redone, his jewelry back on, and a gorgeous pair of heels on his feet....

The pants were slim around his hips and legs, his white shirt stark against his dark skin and that jacket... beautifully tailored to fit him and flared out around the bottom....

"Seto.... your jaw is on the floor again..." the pharaoh mused slowly, his eyes narrowing

.....................

Ah, time to rip off his jacket again

"Seto what are you doing!? We're already going to be late!"

"I'm the richest man in the country, they'll wait another two hours,"

"T-Two hours?!"

"You're going to have to wear something else, that suit just isn't going to work,"

"I thought you hated suits!"

"Yeah well I hated Little Red Riding Hood too until last Halloween, you aren't attached to those pants in any way are you?"

"Seto!!!!"

Seto Kaiba _loved_ suits, it was just a shame his boyfreind's was currently being destroyed and he wouldn't be able to wear it to dinner later


End file.
